BladeIV
by MonDieu666
Summary: Blade, Abby and King have to go overseas to follow the vampire exodus. They meet up with a pair of vampire hunters who call themselves the Death Twins. who have their own reasons to hate the vampires. Will they be able to work together? Post-trinity [Discontinued]
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**PROLOUGE**

"Things are dead here, Whistler," King whined from the dark corner. Abigail didn't answer. She kept her dark gaze on the building. King tucked his hands up under his arms. They were getting cold in the night air. The little white cords dangling from his silent comrades ears might excuse her quiet and tell that she hadn't heard him… if the I-pod was on.

Abby strained her ears in the gloom and tried to block out King as he began to dance from foot to foot keeping himself warm. Part of her couldn't blame him. They'd been here for almost four hours. It looked like he was right. Things were dead here.

Since they had released the virus, the vampires seemed to have disappeared into thin air. It was more than Abby could hope for that they had all died. They hadn't. King and Abby had been hunting down a couple every month. Little strays. Stragglers maybe.

And they had lost blade. King was certain that he was still alive.

"I'm not so lucky," He had replied dryly at the suggestion of Blades death. Abby wasn't so sure. She knew that Blade was far from immortal and that Dracula was above any foe he had come across before.

There was movement in the building. Her keen eyes picked it up immediately. King had stopped trying to warm his hands and was also looking at the building. His skills from his vampire days stayed with. He was looking at Abby waiting her instruction.

King had no illusions about this woman. In this relationship he was the bitch. And didn't that always seem to be the way with him. The tough, crazy women who could kick his ass. Only Abby hadn't shown any insane tendencies yet. Probably why he hadn't tried to fuck her yet! He defiantly found Abby attractive but the spark was missing for a romantic relationship or even just a sexual one. No Abby was just his best friend.

She was tensed now. A sure sign way that she was preparing for action. King grinned. He felt sorry for the bastards who crossed her tonight. Her bow was slung across her back and hands hung next to her guns in the prepared way he had seen so often.

"Lets go," She murmured speaking for the first time in hours. King nodded and took her lead. She strode towards the building. According to sources this was one of the biggest vampire nests remaining in the city. King looked at it with disgust. It was a run down warehouse. Either the vampires had taken a vow of poverty and gone all mother Theresa or something was definitely wrong in the Vampire community.

They reached the front of the building and looked up. King felt uneasy. Not once in his vampire hunting days had he ever strolled up to the front door of what may conceal a vampire coven. Now all he needed to do was knock on the front door and pull out the welcome basket.

"What now?" He hated asking Abby. Why couldn't he figure that out on his own? She didn't answer but stretched up a toned arm to reach up over the door. She moved her hand alone the top ridge, feeling around with her eyes screwed up in concentration. King winced as the dust feel down and sprinkled into his hair and beard.

Abby retrieved her hand and a triumphant glint entered her eyes. She was holding up a tiny silver key.

"You've gotta be fucking me?" King exclaimed incredulously, "Shouldn't that be under the door matt."

Abby bent over and fit the key in the lock. King had gone from uneasy to perturbed. Why didn't the vamps just stick up a sign on the door that said: Walk into this trap so we can fuck you over. Carefully Abby pushed open the door. King tensed, ready to pounce on whatever vampire came flying down out the door. Nothing came. King and Abby exchanged looks and for once she was just as puzzled.

The moved cautiously inside. They were in a small entrance hall. Two rooms going off to the left and right and a staircase. They stood there in silence for a moment, hoping to determine the position of the vampires with in the building. They heard a floorboard creak up above. King gestured with his chin to the stairs and Abby gave a curt nod.

She moved with deadly precision towards the stairs. She placed her foot on the first stair and grimaced when it creaked loudly but she continued up. King brought up the rear with the stairs squeaking even more under his weight.

There was a pile of dust at the top of the stairs. Again King and Abby looked at each other.

"Looks like someone got here before us," King observed, kicking his foot through the ashes. So much for his respect for the dead. There was one room in front of them. It was rotting and had taken a grayish color that was very unattractive.

'Good luck trying to sell this place," King muttered. Abby gave him a stern look. This wasn't the time for his sarcastic one-liners.

"So what now whistler? In there guns ablazing?" King whispered to her angrily. Abby ignored him as she usually did when he took on that tone. Instead she kicked in the door and pounced inside with the UV torch that she had been pulling out while King had bitched.

"Took your time," A dark voice came from inside. King didn't need to wait for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He recognized that voice immediately.

"Blade," Abby said by way of greeting. If she was shocked to see Blade sitting there she didn't show it. Blade looked just like he did when they had left. His sword dangled from his hand and he had the satisfied air of one who had just killed a few vampires. King grabbed Abbys arm and went to pull her.

"Well nice seeing you, you should stop by for lunch one day but we have to be going now."

Abby yanked her arm out of Kings tight grip, "You left the key there."

It wasn't really an accusation but Blade nodded slowly. His eyes slid over the pair in front. The daughter of Whistler had grown into a fine warrior. And she was quiet. Not like so many women these days. He didn't mind fighting with her. His eyes then turned to King. His expression turned to one of contempt. Oh he could do without this one with his idiotic remarks but he knew Abby would have none of it. For some unknown reason she was fond of the boy and where she went he went. At least he was a good fighter. That in part redeemed his less than endearing person he was.

King was having similar thoughts of distaste about Blade. He wasn't exactly Marsha Brady or Einstein yet he had the nerve to look down on him like he nothing. Abby looked at both the men and resisted an uncharacteristic rolling of the eyes. With regards to each other they acted like children and Abby couldn't stand that.

"You wanted to talk to us?" She demanded breaking the stare off. She didn't need King dead. Blade shuddered invisibly at the term us.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you."

King was tempted to give him the finger but he resisted, "So…" He prompted.

"You may have noticed that there are a significantly less numbers of vampires these days," Blade began slowly. King opened his mouth to say something but Abby elbowed him.

"There was a mass exodus. They left the country."

"Yeah we noticed," Abby said.

"Where did they go then?" King demanded. Time for almighty Blade to prove he knew something useful.

"Somewhere where the vampire resistance has never built up. Somewhere they could quickly get the upper hand and over run the place."

"So they went to the moon?" King asked sarcastically.

"No Australia."

"I was close! How do you know this anyway? Was it stuck to the fridge along side the message asking you to feed their cat?" King snarled at Blade. Blade sent him a withering look that could blast holes through solid rock.

"If you had a brain cell, Rookie, you would have noticed the signs."

"What the locust first, then the plague, water turning to blood. Isn't that supposed to come before the exodus," King retorted. In his anger he forgot the danger of pissing off blade.

"Shut up King. Blade, tell us what you know." Abbys voice brought the men beck to the previous discussion.

"There have been a pair of Vampire hunters from down under sending our a message. They call themselves the death twins," He broke off because King had just snorted, "Shut up NIGHTSTALKER," He said the name in an absurd manner. "They have been calling for help for a couple of days now."

"What they're just broadcasting this live?"

"This pair are smart," Blade reluctantly approval, "They have been doing it through subtle messages."

"And we are going to answer this?" Abby asked.

"Yes. My life has been about following the Vampires. They are in Australia now then that's where I'm going to be."

"Why do you want us?" Abby looked at King quickly. Blade wouldn't seek out the former vampires help if not needed.

"Apparently it's one giant vamp family reunion down there. I have no idea whose there, whose got the message and what weapons they have. I need people with experience who know how to fight and unfortunately that means you two."

"Oh since you asked so nicely," King drawled.

"When do we leave?" Abby asked quickly.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Wait. We're actually going?" King was shocked as he gazed at Abby.

"Yes I am. You can come along if you want."

"Well that leaves a lot of options," King sulked but Abby knew he was along for the ride.

"Passports? Tickets?" Abby was already thinking logically and planning.

"Don't worry. I have it sorted out," Blade assured her.

King felt like laughing. He didn't feel reassured. He didn't want to go to Australia. They had scary monsters there. Like Steve Irwin and those things that hopped on two legs. And it was hot. No he much rather stay here in America but regrettably Abby was his best friend and he wasn't going to let her wander off to another country with just Blade.

"I'm in," He finally said after that moment of consideration. Bloody Vamps. Always spoiled his night!

**AN: hi guys. I don't really know how good I'm going to be with this fic. I'm going to try my best but I'm open for any suggestions that might help me improve. If any one can give me a list of the weapons they used in blade Trin that would be great. I can't really remember the names. the rating is just to be on the safe side though it really isn't that bad.By the by I haven't forgotten Zoe she's just coming a little later! Well please review.**

**MD666**


	2. Death Twins

McFadden 

I'm glad you thought it was good start. Yeah I know I went a bit OOC for Blade but I kind of needed to fill the reader in. I'm hoping he'll get better as the story gets on now he's done his introductory part. Well I hope I can better myself in this chapter lol.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**DEATH TWINS**

King didn't like flying. He liked having his legs firmly planted on the ground. Abby was listening to her I-pod. Blade was wrapped up in his thoughts. The only one showing any real enthusiasm for the trip was Zoe. He tried to hide his embarrassment. He was a full-grown man and here was a little girl. And he was practically shitting himself.

If blade showed any emotion, King knew he'd be smirking at him. This what Blade had meant when he said he had it covered. Turned out he had saved a pilot from vampires and the dude owed him a favor.

The plan was to circle around the city of Sydney and drop them off. Literally! King eyed the parachutes warily. He had a vision of him squealing like a little bitch and Zoe laughing with excitement. He winced and turned to look out the window. He could only see clouds. He was praying the Sydney was a long way off.

Abby could see King's discomfort and smiled inwardly. He hated being far of the ground. Abby enjoyed the adrenalin rush. The beat of her music echoed in her ears and gave something to the moment. She hoped Sydney was close. She really needed to get some action.

Blade watched the three on the plane. Behind his glasses he eyed King with distaste. If he didn't need him in Sydney, he would seriously consider sabotaging his parachute. His eyes turned to Abby. She was keen for a fight. He could tell it from her tense shoulders. Finally he looked at Zoe. He didn't dislike the kid like he detested King but it would definitely not help having her in the city. But as Abby said… there was no other place for her.

"We're here," The captain's voice sounded from the cockpit. King gulped and looked out the window. He could see the city. He was surprised to see how much it resembled home. Maybe a bit cleaner but still as dangerous. Blade was standing up and going about getting ready for the jump. King could hear the nervous voice of the pilot up front talking to the Australian officials.

Abby was strapping her parachute to her body. Zoe was jumping with her. Abby began tightening the straps that would hold Zoe to her. King was the last to make a move to prepare. Abby could see his mouth twisting to form swear words and she hoped Zoe couldn't read Kings lips.

"You have to jump within 30 seconds of each other," The pilot was shouting, "And the first one has to go in a minute. I'm bringing the plane round."

"Won't people think it's odd that people are parachuting into their city?" King asked, "I mean I know these people are strange you'd think they would notice this."

Blade didn't answer but his head turned slightly to the window. King bent to peer out. For the first time he noticed the other plans.

"Care to explain?" He drawled to Blade. He was surprised with an answer.

"Fund raising day. Parachuting into the harbor."

"So we're going to blend in," King concluded before muttering under his breath, "Fucking crazy people."

The pilot's assistant came round and prepared to open the door. King wondered if it was too late to back out now. One look at Abby said it all. He was jumping and he had no choice. The pilot's assistant flung open the door. King felt his stomach drop at the sudden rush of air. Abby wasted no time and jumped out. King watched her graceful form as she leaped. Zoe shrieked with excitement.

King stared at what seemed like a gaping hole in the side of the plane. An opening to hell. He didn't think he could do it. The dude was gesturing frantically at him. Telling him to jump now. King didn't have to make the decision. Blade, impatient with this blatant show of fear, kicked King squarely in the small of the back.

Blade gave a small satisfied smirk as the man tumbled out of the plane. He could hear Kings fuck for a long time. The Pilot assistant looked at him. Blade didn't make a show like King he just ran and jumped.

And he was airborne. If there was such a thing as recantation he wanted to be a bird. Up here in the sky where you didn't have to worry about vampires. He gritted his teeth and turned his attention back to the present task.

King splashed down only a few feet from Abby and Zoe. Zoe was desperately pleading Abby for another turn. Boats were zooming in to pick up these "charity workers." Abby waited for Zoe to be taken on board by a smiling woman with freckles before swimming over to where King just floated.

"Never again, Whistler," King spoke up as she got close, "Never fucking again."

"Come on," Abby murmured and began tugging him in the direction of the boat. King saw the boat and started swimming on his own. Abby turned her head around looking for blade. She saw him a few meters off swimming for another boat. She sighed, sick of treading water, and struck out for the boat.

Zoe was excitedly telling a man who was wrapping a blanket around her about the jump. The man laughed then noticing Abby passed her a blanket. She pulled it tight around her shoulders and sat on the ground next to King. He put his arm around her.

'So we don't freeze to death," He informed her. She let him rest his arm around her, knowing the last thing King was thinking about was sex. They made it to shore and were confronted by a screaming mass of people.

"Can I go back in the boat?" King asked wearily. He then spotted a pretty girl in the front row, "never mind I feel fine."

Abby rolled her eyes and fished around in her pocket for her sunglasses. She pulled them out and inspected them. There was a small crack in the left lens. She resisted swearing. These shades had cost her a good couple of hundred. A hand grasped her shoulder.

"Lets go," Blades gruff voice was in her ear. She nodded and followed his lead. Zoe stuck close to Blade and Abby grabbed the back of Kings shirt and pulled him along. He gave a strangled cry and reached as if trying to get back to the Barbie doll he'd been talking to.

"We really blend in," Kings sarcastically snapped half an hour later. They were walking along the streets. They had dried a lot since the water but they were still obviously wet.

"Well Sherlock where are we going?" He turned his attention to Blade. Blade wished he would shut up. He didn't know where to find these death twins. His plan was to find Vampire nests and hopefully cross paths with the pair.

"I'm hungry, Abby," Zoe spoke up. Abby's gaze flitted to Blade asking silently if they had time to stop for food. Blade nodded discreetly. There was a park across the road. A perfect place for food and regroup.

If he'd been in a better mood, King would have laughed at the situation. The three of them looked absurdly out of place. Tight leather and long trench coats seemed to attract quite a few side-glances in a park. Parents were steering their kids well clear of what would look like drug dealers.

King was saved from this further humiliation by the appearance of a bullet. Embedded deep into the ground near Blades foot. They had heard nothing. Silencer, King concluded. Blade was on his feet. Abby was standing in front of Zoe. Out of nowhere a woman strolled up.

She was very young, just twenty. Her hair was blond and tied back in a pony tail. A few strands fell on her face but she tucked them back irately. Her green eyes were focusing on them but gave the impression they were looking everywhere at once.

"You don't stand out at all," She began sarcastically. Her accent was strong but not annoying like King would have expected.

"Blade right?" She asked turning around to face Blade.

"How did you know?"

"Vampires know everything and it's amazing what they'll tell you to save their lives."

"But how do you know that I'm this Blade," The man asked from behind his glasses. The girl sighed.

'I knew this wouldn't be easy," She suddenly sat down cross legged and looked up the four surrounding her, "Blade disappeared a couple of days ago as well as two partners called the night stalkers. Today three people who fit the exact description show up in the park. Go figure."

King and Abby exchanged glances while Blade kept his gaze directly on the woman. She shifted slightly under the intense stare but met it.

"Who are you?" Abby asked finally.

"Iaz. One half of the death twins," She said dramatically. King snorted. She turned her green eyes to settle on King.

"Hannibal King the dumb fuck who ended up as the Vampires sex toy. A pleasure to meet you," She said slowly. King's mouth dropped open and he scrambled for words. He never got a chance to retort because Iaz had already turned her attention to Zoe. She gave the small girl a once over before turning back to Blade.

"Look I know we said we were desperate but we didn't mean conscript from the local day care center."

"She has no where else to go," Abby explained, "She has been brought up for this though."

Iaz seemed to accept this, "we shouldn't discuss this in the middle of the park."

"Thank you captain obvious," King said bitingly.

"As opposed to captain stupidity. Shut up! We have a headquarters not far off."

Blade nodded. Iaz took this as confirmation and began leading the way. King took this time to evaluate the woman in front. She wore baggy jeans and a loose top. It did nothing to flatter her figure but she seemed to blend effortlessly among the people.

Abby was watching the girl for another reason. She could see the muscles tight in the Iaz's arm and the way she walked showed she could fight. Abby wondered how this young woman had ended up fighting vamps.

Blade was watching Iaz as well. He wasn't looking at her ass or assessing her fighting skills. He was musing over her trust ability. Blade decided not to trust her very much. Not until he had a better idea of what she was about.

Iaz could feel their assessing gaze on her back but she ignored it. She turned two more corners and stopped. Before her was a street hatch. She crouched down and went about lifting it up.

"You live in the sewer?" King asked

"No," She replied simply and gave one final wrench and it came free. She sighed satisfied then lowered herself into the hole.

"Pass the tidbit down first," Iaz shouted up. They ignored her and Abby jumped down first. She was taller the Iaz by a couple of centimeters. She looked down at her.

"Trust issues?" Iaz asked cynically. Abby disregarded her and reached her arms up for Zoe. King lowered her into her arms. King jumped down next, followed by Blade.

"This would be a perfect spot for a trap. Out of sunlight and isolated," King said.

"Oh really?" Iaz asked before straightening in the dark and shouting, "Honey, I'm home."

Zoe giggled at this but was silenced by the flaring of 6 big lights. There was a door up ahead.

"If we had gone a bit further they would have triggered automatically. Motion sensors."

"So the vampires don't trip in the dark?" King asked.

"Can anyone tell me why this would stop a vamp attack?" Iaz asked feigning a schoolteacher demeanor.

"The last two are UV," Abby pointed out.

"Thank you Hermione. Ten points to Gryfindor."

There were three very blank faces in the dark.

'Have none of you heard of Harry Potter," Iaz demanded aghast.

"I have," Zoe chirped. Iaz just smiled at her. At this time the door swung open. Iaz led the way up and inside. There was a long corridor of metal. They continued down this hall until they came to a second door. There was a keypad. Iaz reached up and typed in seven digits. She didn't try to hide this from the other people. King thought she was a fool for trusting them this much already. Blade knew that she was pretending to trust them and that they hadn't really seen the extent of the security.

The door swung open.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

It was a big room with computers and TV screens. There was a man bent over a bench. He stood up and looked at the group. If he thought it was strange seeing Zoe he didn't say anything.

"Everyone this is Ageon, my brother," Iaz began the introductions, "Ageon, this is Blade, Zoe, Abby and Captain stupidity."

Ageon shook each persons hand one by one. When he came to King he smiled, "King right. Excuse my sister. She's a bitch when she doesn't like you."

Iaz didn't deny it. She just smiled, "What would you like. The grand tour or the run down?"

"Run down," Blade answered immediately.

'Is that your final answer or would you like to ask the audience?" She joked. Ageon gave her a stern look before lowering himself into a chair. Blade sat in the chair opposite and looked the young man in the eye. He couldn't read this young man any more than he could his sister. Iaz hid her thoughts behind sarcasm. Ageon just built a wall. Blade didn't like not being able to read them.

"It all began two years ago," Iaz started, "We were in the last year of high school. It was an information night. You know the ones people sleep through but the teachers think are important. We were walking home with our mum when the vampires attacked us. Mum was killed instantly," The new comers monitored her reaction as she said that but her face never changed. She just charged on.

"Ageon and I fought them. We thought we were going to die. They were too strong and fast. One tackled me to the ground and I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed my crucifix around my throat and stabbed the vampire over and over again. He crumbled into dust."

King stood up suddenly, "this is bullshit. Everyone here knows crucifixes do shit all."

Iaz remained calm but her hand went to her neck and pulled on a silver chain around her throat. She brought it up so what hung off it was seen. It was a big crucifix.

"It's silver," Ageon explained from his relaxed position. Blade examined it and saw how it could indeed kill a vampire. The base was needle sharp and it was made of silver.

"So I jumped on the one that was fighting with Ageon," Iaz slipped the Crucifix back into it's hidden position, "and killed that one too."

'I suppose that makes you expert vampire hunters," King couldn't contain his rudeness.

"All I know is those vamps died and we are alive," Iaz snapped. Abby glared at King. Why did he have to piss off what could be an ally. Abby turned away frustrated and found Ageon staring at her. His hair was blond too and he had his sisters green eyes. He caught her eye then turned back to his sister's tale.

"We ran as fast as all Mary fuck out of there. But we left out bags with our school ID's ectra. We couldn't go back there or back home. Those vamps fucked up everything for us. They killed my mum and took away my school," Iaz was getting emotional now. They could hear the catch in her throat.

"You liked school?" King asked hesitantly.

"We were the top in the year," Ageon answered for his sister, "we were going to whatever Uni we wanted."

"We were genius'." Iaz all but shouted. And modest too, King thought but he kept it to himself.

"We moved here. Stole what we needed and made what we could to hunt the vamps down. And since the disease contaminated America they're all over here. Thanks for that by the way."

Blade ignored her insult, "what's their diabolical plan this time."

There was always a vamp with a plan.

"Drac's dead it's a fight for the top job," Iaz snapped.

"Main contender is a vamp called Griey," Ageon tapped a few keys on the keyboard and a picture filled the screen. It was a young man. He was tall and had a cocky grin on his face. Iaz's face contorted with hate at the sight.

"We need to wipe them all out," She concluded, "can you help us?"

Blade nodded immediately, "I know this Griey."

Abby and King looked over shocked.

"One bastard who got away," Blade said as if it explained everything.

"I'm in," Abby said. All eyes turned to King.

"I'm not sure," He said.

"Oh well if that's the way you feel, nobodies gonna pressure you. Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Iaz retorted.

"I'm in. I'll look forward to driving you insane my dear Iaz," King mock bowed. There was silence as they all looked at each other.

"I'm hungry again Abby," Zoe finally spoke.

"I'll get her something," Ageon offered. Abby smiled thankfully.

"Iaz will you show Blade and King around while I feed the two lovely ladies," Ageon said. Iaz eyed her brother with surprise. He was flirting. She hadn't seen him flirt since, well, never. She shrugged her assent.

"You mind if I take a look at your system?" Blade asked. Ageon shook his head. Most things were under lock with a password.

"Guess it's just you and me then," Iaz said with a less than enthusiastic tone.

King grinned, "Lead on bitch of the evening."

Iaz rolled her eyes and walked off. Blade shot King a warning look as he made to follow her. He didn't want a pissed of Iaz killing King. It would just be more trouble than he could afford. He knew this Griey and knew this guy could be serious trouble. Blade had been tracking him since his first turn as a vampire hunter. He watched Ageon leave with Abby and Zoe. In a few short minutes he had worked out the role of each sibling. Ageon was the brains and Iaz was the brawn. That was not to say Ageon couldn't fight or Iaz was stupid but they knew what they were good at.

Abby followed Ageon into the small kitchen.

"Now what would you like? Chocolate? Cake?" He stopped with a swift look from Abby, "Or maybe some fruit and healthy crap?"

Zoe giggled and shrugged showing she didn't care. Ageon open a cupboard and selected two apples and from the fridge two cans of soft drink.

"Compromise," He said as he put the apples and drink down in front of Abby and Zoe. Zoe bit into hers hungrily. Abby delicately bit into hers but by the end she was taking big bites. She had been starving.

"You are the quiet twin," Abby surprised herself by initiating conversation. Ageon surprised himself by continuing it.

"Yes and you're the quiet night stalker," He replied.

"Not much chance to talk with King," Abby laughed.

"Same with Iaz."

"I'm sorry about King being so rude to your sister," Abby had no idea where that had come from.

"Don't be. He'll be on the receiving end soon enough," Ageon laughed as he only imagined the kind of hell his sister would put King through for his rudeness during her story.

Zoe watched this interlude with interest. Abby had just spoken more than she had all day.

Iaz was trying not to hit King. He had seen the bedrooms and the bathroom and now they were in the training room. King was trying not to hit Iaz. Despite his annoyance he couldn't help thinking he had met his match. For every witty remark she had a come back.

"Not many weapons," King said examining them.

"Were low budget," Iaz replied casually leaning against the wall. King picked up a garden saw.

"Does this do any good?"

Iaz snatched it from his hands, "Silver capped. I told you we don't have the financial resources."

He picked up a small device that looked a torch. He pressed the button and a red laser streamed out. He raised an eyebrow.

"Press it again," Iaz instructed frustrated. He did as he was told and repressed the button. A UV light was now being initiated.

"Ohh," he muttered comprehending. There was a selection of knifes each had been capped with silver. He picked up a water pistol.

"I know I've seen it all now," He joked.

"Garlic water," Iaz explained.

"You weren't joking about low budget. Did all your money go on the computers?"

"Pretty much."

King took his bag off and bent over to extract something from inside. Iaz tilted her head interested. He tossed her what looked like a bow with not string.

"What the?" Iaz asked.

"Press the button," King commanded imitating her tone. She gave him the finger before complying. The empty space was filled with a vibrating stream of UV light. A big grin stretched across her face.

"I can use this," She said nodding her head approvingly.

"Half the power of the sun," King explained. Iaz took a moment to swish it around her head before initiating a few more complicated maneuvers. King could see that she was an excellent fighter. Great, he thought, just what I need. Another woman who can kick my ass.

"You can have it as payment for tomorrow night," King said begging to smirk.

"Payment for tomorrow," Iaz was confused.

"When you sleep with me," King sneered. Iaz narrowed her eyes and in that instant King knew he had made a mistake.

All of sudden her foot came out of nowhere. It collided with the side of his head. There was a burst of black and he went down. Iaz crouched down next to king and planted a kiss on her fingers and pressed her fingers to his cheeks.

"Good night sweet heart. See you in the morning."

King groaned as she left and closed his eyes. Yep he had been right. Another woman who could kick his ass.

**AN: I didn't like this chapter for some reason so if you hate it then you hate it. Bear in mind that I know nothing of parachuting or what not. Please review. Constructive criticism is necessary and welcome.**

**MD666**


	3. Training

Devonshirelass 

I'm glad you liked it and I'm so glad I've got another reviewer.

McFadden

There is lots of interaction between Iaz and King in this chappy. I hope you like it. Tell me if you don't!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**TRAINING **

King was the only one awake in the men's room. Ageon was sleeping restlessly on his bed and King wondered if the man had nightmares. Blade wasn't restless but he knew that the instant he was threatened the half vampire would be awake in seconds. King had fallen asleep before either of the other men had come in.

"So much for male bonding," King muttered to himself. In truth he couldn't see Blade leaning eagerly over the bed swapping boy talk. King laughed at the thought then hastily banished it from his mind. He had a sneaking suspicion Blade could read minds.

He had barely swapped three words with Ageon and King didn't think he could talk to him just yet. Especially after his sister had kicked King's ass. He winced at that thought. He had to be careful. He was too use to Abby and her restraint. Iaz was like a bomb. Once you lit her fuse you were going to have to deal with the consequences.

He walked down to the kitchen. No body was there either. He looked at the clock. Noon! Serves them right for not getting to bed on time. He raided the fridge. He didn't think the death twins would mind him helping himself. He poured himself a glass of milk and sighed.

He had time to fill before there would be any one to talk to or exchanged witty banter. He decided to go train. The room was far enough away from the rooms so he wouldn't wake anyone. He padded barefoot down towards the large room that served as a working out room.

He reached the door and was just about to open it when he heard light footsteps from inside. He inched the door open and peaked through the crack. Iaz was standing in a defensive position. She was practicing a snap kick. She was quite getting it. She kept swinging of balance as she brought the kick back. It wouldn't matter if she was fighting a human but a vamp would know how to exploit it.

He watched in fascination as she shook her body out then returned to the tightly coiled position. She kicked out. Her hands left guard position and flailed. She swore loudly. The next instant she sprung forward, seized a knife and while turning flung it. It hit the wood just beside Kings head.

"Fuck," He breathed out. He almost shit himself but he couldn't escape the admiration interlaced within the obesity.

"I don't like being watched when I train," She snapped.

"Iaz, darling can't we talk about this. I don't like our communication issues."

"You're going to have an issue with my fist if you don't leave," She retorted facing away from him and grabbing a drink bottle and squirting water into her mouth.

"Or maybe you could try and snap kick me?" King deliberately taunted.

Iaz's shoulders tensed and she spat out the water. Her head turned painfully slow. Her mouth was a sharp line and her eyes flashed.

"Look don't take it the wrong way," King held his hands up in a peace offering, "but you are really shit at it."

"Oh don't worry I didn't take it the wrong way," Iaz assured him at the same time she grabbed a second knife and advanced on him. King took a side stance and glared at her.

"Back or I will snap kick you," King proclaimed. Iaz looked at him disbelieving.

"You really don't make a situation better do you?'

King shrugged, "Not my strong point."

Iaz sighed and chucked the knife back, "ok Yoda make it better."

King smiled. Iaz might be one pissed off chic but she knew when she was doing something wrong. King moved around and put his hands on her body, moving her back into the position of the snap kick. His hand brushed her thigh. He expected two reactions. A shudder or a…

"Keep your hands to your fucking self!" Iaz slapped his hand away. King grinned. He couldn't resist. He loved throwing off strong women even if he didn't have an attraction to them. He ran his eyes over her body and face. She was attractive no doubt. Her blond hair was pulled back even if it wasn't the best look it was the most practical. Her green eyes were hard with concentration. She was wearing a casual shirt and trackies. Her chest wasn't that impressive. It was substantial but nothing like Abby's.

She knew he was looking her over and it pissed her off. Iaz narrowed her eyes when his gaze fell on her chest then dismissed it. It's called a sports bra; she wanted to scream at him. Males! She knew he wasn't interested but it was a trick to throw her off.

"Kick?" She said loudly to see it he had descended completely into male shallowness or if he was still going to fight.

"Turn your heel out when you kick then rotate it back when you bring your leg in," He said simply.

"That it or should I feel the force?"

"Just try it," King said becoming seriously. Iaz sighed and did as she was told. She moved the back of her foot with her leg and brought it straight back. She didn't waver on her feet. She looked surprised. She tried a few more times just to make sure. King had crossed his arms and leant against a wall with a smug look on his face. Iaz noticed.

"Well captain stupidity is good for something."

King shrugged and moved to examine the few knifes the death twins owned.

"Where did you learn to fight?" He asked conversationally.

"What do you mean?" Iaz was confused.

"Who taught you martial arts and weapon attack?" There was silence and King looked over to find Iaz blushing. Oh god. It was a boyfriend and now he'd have to hear the sappy story.

"Jackie Chan," Iaz replied suddenly.

"Pardon?" It was king's turn to be confused, "Jackie Chan taught you?"

"And Jet Li," She named another famous martial artist.

"You know Jet Li and Jackie Chan?" King asked.

"No," Iaz said slowly.

"But you just said they taught you," King was properly bedazzled now.

Iaz hesitated before speaking again, "I watched all their movies."

"You mean to say you have had no proper training?"

Iaz nodded.

She was a self-taught fighter. King couldn't believe it. She was a first rate fighter and she'd only watched kung fu movies? Life wasn't fair.

"Fight me," King demanded suddenly.

"No," Iaz retorted quickly.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Paying the bills after you're hospitalized."

"Ha ha," King responded dryly, "no I'm serious!"

"Why?"

"Practice!'

"Fine! You persistent parasite. I cannot believe how exasperating, bothersome and maddening you are."

King stared at her after the long stream of words he didn't really understand. Iaz noticed his gaping expression.

"Was going to University," She explained. King just nodded. He spotted a CD player in the corner. He strolled over and pushed the power button. Then pressed play. A loud rock tune filled the room.

"Dark tranquility," Iaz named the band. He nodded. Not his style but not bad. He moved back towards Iaz who stared at him before lashing out her fist and catching under the chin. King reeled in shock inside but on the outside he launched a kick at the same time her fist was with drawing. His kick caught her on the side.

Lucky blow he knew. The first few attacks hit through. He knew it was just to discover the fighting style. Nothing serious. It was Iaz who gained a quicker understanding of his fighting techniques. She recognised him as a heavy hitter and began using her agility and tech moves. He tried a punch; she ducked under it and kicked his legs out. He went down but he caught the collar of her shirt and brought her down too. He kicked her over his head. He used the momentum to roll over and stand.

Iaz had broken her fall and stood up. They both were on similar ground in the fact that they hadn't been properly trained. Abby had trained King but it wasn't the same. Iaz and King were both street fighters. Dirty fighters as King soon discovered. Iaz had picked up a chair in the room and swung it into his back. King went down and Iaz pounced on top of his back.

King rolled so for a brief second he was on top. He didn't get time to establish a hold down before crafty fingers stabbed into a pressure point under his chin. He lost his grip and Iaz moved on top and she got a quick hold down. Her knees effectively pinning him down. She used naturally painfully spots in his body to keep him down while he would have used strength.

"I win." Iaz proclaimed once he had ceased struggling. King glared at her. He didn't think he'd get beaten so easily. And the worst thing… she had been going easy on him. Iaz suddenly leant down so she was an inch from his face. There was a pause and she wrinkled her nose.

"Showers are down the hall. Trust me you need it."

With that she got off him and with out another look spared for him she grabbed her drink, her towel and strode out of the room. King watched her go and wondered how many times he would be left lying on the floor watching her leave before he got the upper hand or even equal standing.

**AN: I feel like I'm getting the hang of this! Yay! Please review!**

**MD666**


	4. Father

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything but what's so unusual about that hey!**

Abby finally awoke to Zoe tugging on her elbow. Abby groaned and rolled over muttering something incoherent, which just served to amuse Zoe.

"I'm hungry Abby," Zoe whispered.

Abby raised one sleepy eye to the girl and mumbled, "What's the time?"

"The little hands on the one," Zoe told her. Abby swung her legs out of bed. This was an early start for her but if Zoe said she was hungry. She didn't resent looking after Zoe. Summerfield had been a good friend to her.

"Couldn't you find King?" Abby demanded only half-hearted. Zoe shook her head. Abby led the way out of the room and collided with something large and solid.

Ageon was just emerging from his room, yawning and ruffling his hair. And wasn't wearing a shirt. Like an embarrassed schoolgirl Abby averted her eyes and when she realised she was being silly she blushed. Ageon was blushing too. He had struck her as shy since the moment she had met him but she was supposed to bold or at the very least mature. How many times had she seen King fully naked and not even batted an eyelid. Not because he wasn't impressive but just because… she just wasn't interested.

"Zoe was hungry," Abby quickly said and pulled the little girl in front of her.

"Sure um I'll be with you in a second. You remember where the kitchen is," and he disappeared back into his room.

By the time he re-emerged in the kitchen he had a shirt on and both were composed. Ageon managed a sincere smile before walking to the fridge and opening.

"Well what is the request," He widened the fried so both the females could look inside.

There were hundreds of eggs. Hundreds of them. Ageon saw their amazed stares and grinned.

"Saved a chicken farmer from vamps. He gives us eggs by the crate!"

"He just sends them here?" Abby asked remembering they were technically in a sewer.

"No we visit him every two weeks. Nice chap actually," his accent made the way he said all that seem more genuine and Abby wondered what it would be like having a normal life and not fighting vampires. Right now owning a small chicken farm sounded like a blissful employ.

"I like Chickens," Zoe piped up, "But I've never seen a real one."

"Well if it's ok with Abby I'll take you out there next time we go out. Invitation extends to you of course," He said turning to Abby. Abby just smiled.

"So omelette?"

"Omelette it is," Abby sat down on one of the chairs. Zoe cheered.

Twenty minutes later all three of them had a steaming omelette on their plates and Abby swore she had never tasted anything so delicious.

At that point Iaz walked in. She looked more relaxed than when they had seen her last. She was followed by a much more disgruntled King.

"Oh omelette," She chirped happily and seized a bit of egg off her brothers plate. He gently slapped her hand away with the flat side of the knife.

"Make your own," He commanded.

"But I can't cook," Iaz pouted.

Ageon rolled his eyes and pulled off a bit of egg and handed it to her, "Would you like anything King."

King shook his head and proceeded to sulk.

"What's wrong," Abby asked dutifully.

"Nothing," He said quickly. He expected Iaz to gloat that she had just kicked his ass but she didn't say anything.

Finally Blade entered. He was taking his medication to keep the blood lust away.

Iaz took his arrival as a sign to get down to business, "All right children. What's on the agenda?"

"Well first I thought a manicure, then perhaps a pedicure, I don't know I'm easy but I think we should definitely end with a facial," King stated suddenly. Blade glared him an Abby groaned but smiles tugged on Zoe and Iaz's face.

"Good to see you aren't heart broken from when I did you over," Iaz grinned.

Ageon spat out his eggs, "you did what?"

"Kicked his ass," Iaz announced every syllable.

Blade was getting frustrated.

"What information do you have?" He demanded curtly.

"None," Iaz admitted.

"Nothing substantial," Ageon corrected, "We know Griey has opened a club for vamps but we have no idea where."

"Those crazy kids love to get their boogie on," Iaz stated.

"Any way we had a meeting with an informant today actually. At around three. Iaz was going. But I suppose with you guys here we could do double the work and interrogate some familiars that have been hanging round Kings Cross," Ageon pitched the plan.

"Ok so we split up," Abby nodded, "Iaz goes and talks to your guy and Blade and I will go check out this kings cross place."

King opened his mouth to demand where he was going when Blade jumped in, "King you're going with Iaz."

"What!" Iaz and King exclaimed together.

Ageon had walked out to the computer room and was coming back with two things clutched in his hand. He handed them both to Blade.

"Camera and computer. Send the info back here so I can analyse it," Ageon said.

"What about me?" Zoe piped up.

"You can stay here with me kiddo and analyse info," Ageon offered, "if that's ok with Abby that is."

Abby paused. She wasn't sure if she trusted the Death twins enough to leave Zoe with them but she didn't have much of a choice. She couldn't take her scouting with them. Besides Zoe was a smart kid.

Abby nodded her reluctant assent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So where are we going?" King demanded.

"To church," Iaz replied and kept walking.

"Is this some kind of obligatory stop off before we drill informants," King prodded not quite understanding why they needed to be walking up the front steps of a church.

"No. The informants a priest. Father Thomas!"

"You still think the Christian shit has anything to do with fighting vampires?" King demanded.

Iaz rounded on him, "One: it IS not shit. And Two: I know that crucifixes and holy men don't fight the war against vampires."

"But father Thomas? Come on!" King drawled.

"Do you have to be so damn cynical about everything? We're all fighting the same war you are fighting so stop whining. It's beyond irritating."

They walked down the aisle towards the altar. There were only a few people here, Sunday mass had finished hours ago.

They walked all the way down and knelt at the altar.

"So what's this father Thomas' story?" King asked.

"Vamp hunter with his wife. When they got his wife his wife he entered the priesthood," Iaz explained.

"How did you hook up with him?"

"Can't remember exactly. Ageon met him first," Iaz answered with a bowed head.

"Iaz? Is that you child?" A deep voice called from the side.

"Father Thomas," Iaz cried and ran over to hug a man who appeared to be in his sixties.

"It's good to see you again. But who is this. Have you come knocking on my door to ask me to marry you and this young man?" Father Thomas joked with a twinkle in his eye.

He always made Iaz smile and filed her with her hope. If there were people like him left in the world then that that made her happy.

"Father this is Hannibal King. One half of the night stalkers," Iaz gestured to the bearded man.

"How are you?" Father Thomas extended his right hand to King.

"I've been better," King replied honestly. Father Thomas smiled at him and King couldn't help but grin ruefully at his own words.

"So what's the latest, Father?" Iaz followed him past the altar and through a side door.

"The club? It's called 'Bloods Thicker' and it's in the vampire district. You know the one," Father Thomas paused to make sure his audience was still following.

"Yeah. Too well," Iaz informed him bitterly.

"It's where Griey is holding up but the strange thing is humans are visiting the club too," Father Thomas reflected bemused.

"Familiars?" King wanted to know.

"No. Just civilians and most are leaving at night and coming back later," Father Thomas' bemusement was shared by all now.

"That's unusual," King mused.

"Is that all you can tell us Father Thomas?"

"I have some advice?"

"Go on," Iaz urged.

"Be careful!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Griey! The one that got away. Not just narrow escape away but way away. And that Blade very much irritated indeed.

He didn't have the patience to run around chasing familiars any more. He just wanted to kill the big bad guy at the head of the food chain and be done with it.

He was getting old and eventually he would die from old age and who would fight them then. Abby, King, Iaz and Ageon? Zoe may grow up learning how to defeat vampires too but they weren't day walkers. He may not be immortal but with his vampiric tolerance of gunshots and sword wounds he was a little harder to kill than the others.

This fight was going to be so much more dangerous than anything before. This was about power. Who had the power in the past and who was going to claim it now?

The whole lot of vampires were now rallying to fight for the title Drake.

There must be other contenders for the role that hadn't reached the Death Twins ears but Blade was sure that Griey was going to be the biggest effect.

He was high scale. A lot like Deacon Frost was.

And of all the countries to have a show down in. it had to be this one. It was hot. Ridiculously hot. And Blade was sweating on his way to interrogate familiars.

Abby looked ridiculously comfortable.

Blade was also aware of how they stuck out in this country. In this city! This wasn't his domain. He didn't know how to fight here yet. He had to rely on the guidance of the pups the Death Twins.

He hated relying on anybody but himself.

AN: well I decided to come back after so long. Don't know why. Just felt like I shouldn't leave a story unfinished. Review.

**MD666**


	5. My Mind, My Humanity

**Disclaimer**: own nothing. Nothing I tell you. Nothing.

**MY MIND, MY HUMANITY**

Every fight.

Every single fight lasted a lifetime. Not literally but when you were swinging punches. Hitting and fighting and bleeding.

You could think during a fight. Most people think that you have to concentrate on every move you make, be tactful but once you got to be as good as Abby was… well it was just clock work really.

You could zone out and be a million miles away but you had to trust your body. Believe that your muscles knew what they were doing and run with that feeling.

That's why chasing down familiars was almost relaxing and mediative. Almost. During training you were aware of your body. Abby had to think about each punch and each kick every single time she repeated it. She had to memorise the techniques and program her body to react instinctively with flawless precision.

But by the time Abby had started hunting she knew it. So she let her mind wander.

It was self-preservation because she enjoyed it. She liked hitting and the violence and the flooding aggression. She had a place in this world but so many times she wondered if she was becoming one of the monsters. What separated her from them? Killing vampires was different. She could enjoy slaying them and feeling guiltless but it didn't apply to familiars. Why?

Because they were human!

Oh sure she knew they deserved it but the fear in their eyes. The fear of death because who wasn't afraid of death? Most people were. She was. They were human.

Block, kick, hit.

Her face scrunched and she let out a grunt but that was just her body. No body was home, Abby wasn't home. She needed to feel dispassionate and detached. She couldn't get off on their feelings of fear because then she was a monster. Blade knew he was a monster. He could kill the familiars with out a twitch because he accepted himself. Could hunt the monsters and hate yourself. Not if you were half what they were. Left no energy left for distributing justice.

King had been a true monster so he knew the difference. He would tell her that just because she embraced the aggression that didn't make her a monster. He had been a monster and he knew that what they were now wasn't monstrous. But Abby would never confide in him. Not about her failing humanity. That wasn't what she did.

And she was scared that he might look at her like he looked at the monsters. Maybe he would never understand. It was what scared her more than anything. Not that you'd know it. Looking at her. She rarely showed deep emotions. No emotions that would prove her vulnerable. She could count the times she had on one hand. More like two fingers. Because that's all there was. Twice she let down her guard.

When they slaughtered her family

When she held Summerfield, dead, in her arms.

Knowing that Zoe didn't have a mum. That she was going to be it for her. She had a little girl depending on her. That didn't seem right. She could smile for Zoe and glare at King when he annoyed her but what was that?

She wasn't as cold as Blade. Not as stoic. But she didn't think he was repressing the multitudes of feelings and thoughts as she was.

She'd thought about suicide once. She killed a young woman. She had screamed and screamed. Abby was drenched in her blood. And she had enjoyed the feeling of retribution. Hurting that woman was hurting the vamps. A great fuck you to their system. It had been just after her family had died. But soon the smell of blood overwhelmed her and the very stillness of death shocked her. It wasn't even her first kill. Not her first vamp kill anyway. It was the first time she had taken out a familiar. There was only dust with vamps. Nice and clean. Not like the woman's corpse. A hunk of meat on the ground.

She had climbed up he stairs of the building and looked over the edge. Staring at the vast expanse of air below her. How easy it would be to rid the world of another monster. Rid the world of herself. The moment only lasted a little while. The desire to end herself fleeting. She had never considered dying again. But she feared getting to the stage where guilt over whelmed her.

But she was strong. She recognised that in herself. Tough and strong but it came at a price. She killed familiars now. But sometimes when there was a lot of blood, a lot of screaming, she would sit on the bottom of her shower and shake.

Side step, duck, stab, scream… not too much blood.

Ageon had been a surprise. She reacted to him like she used to react to boys in high school. Silly little crushes and blushing when they mad eye contact. She remembered her first boyfriend. He had been lovely and beautiful. But it hadn't lasted, like so many first relationships, it had ended. But they were fond memories for Abby. A time where it was safe to clearly care for someone. She had given up a lot of things since becoming a vampire hunter.

Iaz was nothing like her though. How the siblings stood each other. Iaz was filled with that righteous rage. No chance of her being a monster. She was loud and strong and emotive. Colourful. That was a strange word to use. Not a very good adjective. She wasn't as good as Abby was. No chance. But she was safer. Safer in her on mind and just as comfortable with herself as Blade was… as King was. As Ageon was? Was Ageon scared for his humanity? Is that why he didn't fight? Abby closed herself off but what if Ageon couldn't and just stopped fighting. Maybe Abby could talk to him and he could convince her she wasn't a monster. She need to think she wasn't a monster.

Take a hit, fight back, dodge, was that a vamp?… where the hell was Blade?

This reflection was taken moments. Time seemed to slow down in a fight. Like when a car is heading towards you at full speed. You know that it's going to hit you, probably kill you, and there is no way to get out of the way. That full minute stretches out and it goes so slow. If time was actually travelling at the speed they were perceiving then they would have ample time to move out of the way. But it's just an illusion.

Just like the pretty face Abby was fighting. He was handsome. But he was just an illusion. In reality he was a dead, blood-sucking vamp. Had they moved that far into the building that the vampires could walk around? Where was Blade? They were supposed to be questioning familiars but they never stopped fighting. They had been forced to kill them.

Finally a vampire. Abby let herself flood to the surface. He was the one who had killed her family. Probably wasn't actually but that's what she thought. He was the one who had done it. She let herself enjoy every once of pain she inflicted on him. And when he burst into ashes she walked right through them. Walked through his freakin remains. He was already dead though. Newly dead but dead all the same. They were so easy to permanently kill when they had only been vamps for a couple of years.

Giery wouldn't be so easy. He would probably kill them first. Blade had tensed at hearing his name. Giery. What a silly name! Another familiar. Barely a man. What was he doing mixed up in the vamps but he was defending them so Abby defended herself.

He died so easily. She didn't care. She withdrew herself immediately. Didn't enjoy it, didn't mourn it… just did it!

Another familiar. Jesus! Where were the vamps? Abby wanted and needed the vamps. She was tired of bottling it up. Of containing it!

Dead. Two kicks, one stab and dead! Didn't even land a hit. Poor bastard. No! She wouldn't start thinking.

Another vampire. Thank you fucking god. It's about time. Abby allowed everything she was feeling to pour into her body. She kicked his legs out from underneath him as he charged. Every time he got close enough to sink his teeth into her she brought him down. She had left her silver stake back with the other Vampire. She made a mental note to pick it up before she left. Silver stakes didn't come cheap, even capped ones.

She managed to get her bow out and active. A sundog in the tip would bring and end to the vampire. She just had to get away to fire it. She used the tome nage. Reminded her of those cheesy kung fu movies. It was effective though. She aimed and fired before he even got up. She was getting quick. Quicker than the vamps.

How long had they been in the building. Four minutes! That all happened in four minutes! She thought she heard Blade yell. She moved towards the sound. Someone cut her off.

Another goddamn familiar.

Abby drew a knife and slashed it across his throat. She nicked a vein. He didn't die.

He fell to his knees spluttering, blood gushing. It was all over her. He was going to bleed to death. One bad life decision could put you here. One decision to serve the vamps put you on your knees bleeding to death. She was thinking about it.

Who was he? Did he have a family? Did he serve the vamps out of greed for money or power, or had they threatened him. Threatened the ones he loved. No! Abby's mind yelled at her. Don't think about him. Just get up an walk away and for fucks sake don't let the blank face slip away.

He had blue eyes. They were wide with fear. Fear. He knew he was dying. He could see it happening. Like the car crash. Abby was the car. The fear and power flooded her. Made her a god that could affect life and death.

Abby stumbled back. First guilt and then the enjoyment. Feeling empowered and retributed watching the man die was worse than caring. It was hideous monstrous. His blood was all over her. Why wasn't he dying faster? More importantly, why wasn't she moving on? She had heard Blade yell out, maybe calling her name. Her thoughts made no sense. She was thinking different things to what she had started in the fight. Why goddamnit?

She couldn't leave him like this.

Out of pity she mauled his throat again. More efficiently. He was defiantly dead. The remorse was easier to deal with than blood lust. Made more sense. Forgave her her actions… most of the time.

Dripping in blood she wondered why couldn't she let the guilt hit her every time? Remind her she was human. Because then she couldn't do it at all and if she didn't who would. Blade? King? The Death Twins? The war was too big and they needed all the warriors they could get.

His blood was warm on her. Blade was in the doorway. Twisting the arm of a familiar. Abby looked up. She reigned her mind in. she could think about this later, shaking on the shower floor.

She stared at Blade with empty eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?"

**AN: a reviewer said that I was taking Abby's qualities and giving them to Iaz, and maybe I was, so I wrote this chapter to distinguish the two characters. And plus the deeper look into Abby's mind was fun and interesting. Please please review. This chapter is set in a ten minute time frame, approximately.**

**MD666**


	6. Dominance

**Disclaimer:** nothing.

**DOMINANCE **

"I have an idea," Iaz said suddenly. Ageon looked up from his computer where he was tapping information in. Abby had relayed everything they had learned from hunting familiars.

"What?" King asked.

Iaz leaned back in her chair with a satisfied smirk, "Who ever takes the place of Drac they control the vamps right?"

Blade nodded stoically and motioned for her to continue.

"Well what happens if it was say, oh I don't know, Blade that won the fight?" She prompted.

"Are you suggested what I think you are?" Abby spoke for the first time. She had been avoiding every body's eyes since she had come back from the hunt.

"Yeah! I think I am. Blade fights for control, he wins and gets the vamps on medication he's on," Iaz smiled.

"Yeah and then what? Integrate them to become valuable members of society?" King demanded.

"Hey I never said it was a fully developed plan but we could stop them killing. Wouldn't that be a nice change?" Iaz retorted.

"Say I win," Blade began slowly and quietly, "They won't do what I say just because I won. It will take more than that."

"Fear!" Ageon replied, turning back to his computer and tapping keys, "Fear is a powerful motivator. You take out all other contenders then they will be scared of you."

"So what do you say?" Iaz stood from her chair with an energy that King found off putting.

Blade looked at the younger woman, her pale green eyes sparkled with the light of a new plan. It would have made him smile if he ever did smile. He thought about the possibility of stopping the vamps from killing people.

He had always dreaded the thought of not having to kill vamps. What would he do to fill his time? What purpose would he have? But the more he thought about it the better this new idea sounded. He would be spending all his time controlling them and what's to say there wouldn't be rogue vamps to track down.

"I'm in," He said simply, "Who do I kill."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Ageon informed them, "It's not a easy kill every body job… not that it was going to be easy."

"I think I know what you're trying to say," Abby looked at the blond man but shifted her eyes before they could meet. Ageon still caught the haunted look in them and wondered what made her look that way.

"Which is?" King was growing frustrated with this round about talk with no information.

"It is a fight for dominance. A display of strength. First you have to demonstrate you're power before you start killing all randomly," Iaz observed with hands on her hips.

"What are you suggesting?" Blade crossed his arms and waited. The Death Twins exchanged a look and Iaz smiled.

"We have to hurt them first. And there are more candidates than just Griey, even though we don't know who yet, and we need to show all of them that we're in the running," Iaz was getting enthusiastic now.

"So what? We stick up campaign posters?" King suggested sarcastically.

Iaz shot him a withering look, "Bloods Thicker is Griey's club but there is one that is specifically for familiars. Red Fang. Vamps visit but mostly humans. All serving different vamp coverns."

"So we hit it and take em out?" Abby looked down.

"It's politics and sends a nice message," Iaz beamed.

"Call me old fashioned but I prefer flowers," King interrupted.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll find a nice boy to send you flowers," Iaz retaliated nonchalantly.

"We just received some new bio-weapons!" Ageon contributed.

"Bio-weapons?" Blade tilted his head.

"Small range and needs long exposure to kill but a small dosage will give them respiratory problems," Ageon fumbled around in some recently opened boxes, "We lock the door, wear gas masks and… well they all die."

"It's perfect!" Iaz claimed. King gave her a strange look. She seemed so happy coming up with new idea's to kill vampires. It kind of unnerved him.

"I'm drawing up the plans for Red Fang right now," Ageon told them.

They all waited as he brought up the floor plans.

"Uh oh," Ageon breathed.

"What?" Abby asked, leaning over to see what was wrong.

"Lock down is done by pressing a button in the back office. One of us will have to get through!"

"So we fight our way through," Iaz argued.

"Then everyone will know we're there and run for the exit," Ageon disagreed with his sister.

"We just have to be nice to who ever has the key to the back room," King sighed leaning back.

"This guy," Ageon put a face up on the screen. A burly guy with dark eyes.

"Which will not be me!" King stated quickly, "You know, being nice." He shuddered.

"Guess it's one of you ladies," Blade said. A small smile quirked the edges of his lips but it was fleeting.

"Abby you've been black listed," Ageon said, looking confused.

"How is that possible?" Iaz asked appearing equally puzzled.

"Maybe the night stalkers are on here!" King proposed.

"You're not and funnily enough neither is Blade. We aren't either," Ageon was shaking his head as he typed faster.

"Probably one that got away," Abby shrugged, clearly nonplussed.

"Well you can't go in. You'll have to guard the exits," Ageon said, "King and Blade will plant the gas bombs, and I'll activate them from outside. You guys put on your masks and make sure no body leaves."

"What am I doing?" Iaz inquired.

"Implementing lock down," Ageon responded choosing not to look at his sister.

"AKA: cuddling up to this guy," King pointed at the ugly picture on a computer screen.

"Wonderful!" Iaz snapped and stalked away.

"We can keep in contact via these com's," Ageon waved the equipment, "Try and remember who is which number and mostly keep them set on broadcast all."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Who would have thought it," King said into his com after setting it so it spoke directly to Iaz.

"What?" she said. Her tone was peevish but she kept her face neutral and smiling as she searched for the guy in charge.

"You actually have a decent rack," King murmured.

"You must have a decent death wish," Iaz replied slipping through the dancing bodies, "Where are you any way."

"Look up."

Iaz turned her gaze to the balcony's looking over the club and caught sight of him. He gave her a thumbs up and went back to staring down her top.

"This is the last time I'm wearing a push up bra," She mumbled to herself.

"Can I get you a drink?" one man offered.

"No!" She scoffed automatically. She remembered that she was supposed to be blending in and amended herself with, "I'm taken."

"Blade have you got a visual on this guy I'm suppose to cuddle up to?"

"Middle of dance floor," Blade's husky voice hissed into her ear.

"Great!" She stated sardonically and pushed into the throng of writhing people.

"Try and look sexy," King's voice filtered through. She would have told him to shut up but his voice was serious.

Iaz tried ineffectually to wiggle her hips in an attractive manner but she felt ridiculous in the tight leather. What women actually wore that? She was also carrying a bulky bag that concealed her gas mask.

"Jesus fucking Christ," King despaired.

"Back off, King," Abby's softer voice came online.

"Just relax, Iaz," Ageon tried to soothe his sister.

"Fuck off," She retorted, "Alright, I see him. I tell you when there is lock down!"

Iaz turned her attention to the man getting all hot and sweaty with some gorgeous chick and tried to think of a way to get to him. She took another look at the pair, prayed he didn't mind forward woman and stalk forward aggressively.

She grabbed the other woman's shoulder and pushed her out of the way, "My turn."

The man opened his mouth to show outrage but taking in Iaz's tight revealing clothes he didn't complain. Instead he leered, which Iaz found repulsive.

She didn't have to even try to dance sexy all she had to do was rub her body up against his and it was considered a seduction. It made her wince inside. His breath was hot and wet on her neck and she resisted the urge to gag.

King was resisting the urge to jump in, kick the guy's ass and have her to himself. Iaz was an annoying brat but he was a male and he couldn't help reacting to seeing her firm body moving like that, her blond hair tumbling around her shoulders. Her expression was giving it away though. Abby was a fantastic actor, especially the baby/mother routine. Abby nailed the performance every time but Iaz couldn't hide the disgust.

Iaz felt like porno Barbie and Blade wasn't even watching. He had planted his bomb in the ventilation shaft and hoped that King had done the same.

"Let's go some where more private," Iaz suggested, wishing she could snatch back the words, stuff her fist in her mouth and run. The guys nodded and panted his consent and pulled her towards the door.

He led her directly towards the door than stopped.

"No bags allowed inside," He appeared apologetic.

"But I need it… for special occasions," Iaz was trying to be suggestive.

"Oh I have condom in my wallet."

"How very… considerate," Iaz said with a grim smile. She hesitantly left her bag with an employee and followed him.

She began twirling her hair and surveying the room. "What's this place for?" She chirped brightly.

"Security. See that button over there? That's for a complete lock down," He pointed at the small red button on the wall.

"Oh thank god," Iaz breathed. She kicked him in the head and dove for the wall. He grabbed her foot but it was too late. Her palm slammed against the wall activating the lock down.

The gas activated a second after. The man, who had been approaching with every intention of attacking, halted and clutched his throat.

Iaz fell to her knees as the burning gas filled her lungs. She started to hack and cough as she crawled for the door.

"Iaz?" Her brother's voice filled the com.

"No mask," her voice was hoarse as she reached for the doorknob. It was locked and she knew she couldn't stand at the risk of breathing in the gas where it was thickest. She kept her hand over her mouth and desperately scratched at the door.

The door came flying towards her suddenly. She had moments to throw herself sidewards before getting struck. A figure burst in.

Blade wordlessly handed her the mask and she pulled it over her mouth. She felt sick and dizzy but she could stand.

"Let's go," He said pulling her towards the entrance door.

"We're supposed to wait till they are all dead," King snapped.

"She needs fresh air," Blade said. Iaz faltered and only Blades hand on her from falling.

Blade kicked the door in but it required all his vampiric strength. He pushed Iaz towards King and called for Abby. King dragged Iaz away from the door and towards the black van that Ageon had just leapt out of.

Blade and Abby pushed the door up and held it against the weak banging. No body had the strength to kick down the door.

Iaz was rasping and her breath was hacking. She looked unconscious.

"What's wrong with her?" King cried.

"Her throat's constricting. If it was a full dosage she's suffocate by now," Ageon let Iaz down so she lay on her back. He tilted her head and pinched her nose and breathed into her mouth. He checked her pulse. He found it was frail but still there so he skipped the compressions and breathed into her again.

He continued this for seven full minutes before Iaz's breathing relaxed and became easy. It was still slightly throaty but she was breathing all the same. The whole time Ageon's face didn't change. Never betrayed emotion.

"I think we should get out of here. Every body is either dead or too far gone to stay alive much longer." His voice was flat and he went to tell Abby and Blade.

King picked up Iaz, put her in the van and grabbed the red spray paint. He sneered as he gratified the front wall with large letters. _Blade_. Well if they wanted his opinion then he would tell anyone this was so much better than a campaign poster.

**AN: would every one pretty please review. Pretty please. Constructive criticism welcome as always!**

**MD666**


	7. Deal

**Disclaimer:** yeah um no. God if only King could be mine.

**DEAL**

Iaz could hear yelling from the front room, recognised King's voice and grinned. See he was doing most of the yelling and getting nowhere, which gave her immense satisfaction.

She also thought he was an idiot. Considering his audience he could have chosen a better method of approach. Abby was likely to hit him, Ageon could program a missile to get him and Blade would stare him down until chances were good that he would cry.

Iaz giggled at the thought of King crying. It turned into a hacking cough. She had only been off the oxygen mask for a few days and she felt weak as newborn kitten, which bugged her. In the company of Abby and Blade she wanted to look capable and strong. She didn't want to come across as an amateur.

She flicked her attention back to the TV, which was playing cartoons. So she was twenty years old but hey cartoons were cartoons no matter how you were. She was sitting on the tiny couch, which fit approximately one and a half very skinny people.

"It sucks being on a budget," She murmured to herself when King stalked into the room. He looked at her and grunted.

Iaz raised an eyebrow. She heard the door shut and knew the other three had left. King crossed his arms and sighed.

"Oh did they abandon the poor little puppy? Wicked bad people," Iaz joked.

"They left me to look after the children," He replied giving Iaz a significant look.

"See, they _do_ think you can look after yourself." Iaz smirked.

King rubbed a frustrated hand over his chin.

"Careful now. Wouldn't want to get carpet burn." Iaz giggled again. King glared at her before dropping down beside her on the couch that would accommodate absolutely no more than one.

"Hey hey hey!" Iaz cried.

"Suck it up," He snapped, searching for the remote. He seized it and began flipping through the channels.

"Any action movies on?"

"Um no! this is Australian day time TV and we don't get cable," Iaz said.

"But they have cartoons?"

"If you want I'm sure you could find a touching movie on some kid with divorced parents and an alcohol problem."

"Where's Zoe?" King asked looking around. "I think I prefer her company."

"Discovering the delights of Ageons library. It has a thousand books on the universe, archaic mythology and The Tale of Two Cities. That kid did not have a normal childhood did she?"

"Couldn't she handle your romance novels?" King sniggered.

"Oh you're funny." She mocked and then coughed deliberately in his face.

"That was officially disgusting."

"Fuck you!"

"No fuck you."

"Not my type, sorry."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We should make this fast," Ageon said quietly.

"Why. Something bothering you?" Abby looked over her shoulder.

"I think my sister and King may kill each other if left alone too long," Ageon answered.

"Probably." Blade contributed one word and kept walking.

"Probably wouldn't worry him much," Ageon said. He didn't think Blade was out of earshot but he didn't care.

"He likes your sister more than King I think," Abby said.

"But he'd gag them both if he had half the chance."

A tiny smile crossed Abby's lips. "Probably."

Abby didn't know it but that was the most Ageon had said to anyone other than his sister for the longest time. Even before the vampires had ruined his life he hadn't been much of a chatterbox. Iaz had been the one that was full of life and always getting herself into messes that she need older twin bro to bail her out of.

He felt he was too busy looking after Iaz to actually relax and have a life of his own but even when she had gotten smarter and could take care of herself nothing changed. He still felt responsible for her.

But around Abby he felt different. He was talking and occasionally smiling. He was opening up.

And god how he hated every second of it.

Iaz was the romantic. She waited to fall in love and really wanted to wear her heart on her sleeve. She had been slightly disillusioned since then but he knew it was still a secret desire. Ageon looked at the truth as a tool. Something to help you get places or what you wanted. It was to be rationed and if you went around bonding with every one you lost that tool.

Ageon ran a hand through his unruly hair and shook his head cynically. He really wasn't a normal person.

They were walking up a steep drive way. A large gate loomed before them.

"So this guy funds the Death Twins?" Blade asked.

"Occasionally. He bought our computer," Ageon stared at the entrance. He didn't like Mr. Mackeroy. He was arrogant and rude and very rich. He was also so fucked in the head it wasn't a joke. If his daughter wasn't a vamp then he wouldn't have bothered with the Death Twins at all.

Ageon remembered the day he and Iaz had gone to him for money. Mackeroy has smiled slowly, predatorily and said that he would give them all the money he needed, "for one night with the pretty blond."

Iaz had riled up, insulted. She threatened to hit him for even suggesting such a thing. Then he shook his head. "Not you." he had said. Then he turned his eyes to Ageon. Ageon did not have a thing against homosexuals. Not that he got hit on by any. Come to think of it he didn't get hit on by any girls really. But there was Mackeroy leering at him, taking his scrawny body, diminished by a lack of food and learning to fight.

Iaz's mouth had dropped open and she was shaking her head. Ageon dropped his eyes and his thought process was wild. They _needed_ this money if they wanted to effectively take on the vampires. He didn't wanted to bargained away like a piece of meat at the markets but they had no choice. Iaz would have stabbed him before accepting help but Ageon was smarter, more practical.

He had nodded his head, assenting to the deal. Iaz was speechless. She could really only gape at the two men. She stared at her 18-year-old twin and wished she could stop it but Ageon made his choice.

Eventually she breathed, "why?"

Ageon's first ridiculous reaction to that question was offence. Was it such a stretch of the imagination that somebody found him attractive and wanted him? Then he realised the question was directed at him. She wanted to know how he could do this and why.

Mackeroy thought the question was for him though. He had sneered.

"We both want things that the other can give. I think it is only fair that we make a trade."

"He's not a thing," Iaz had snapped. "One day I'm going to kill you."

Ageon wished she hadn't said that. Mackeroy might make the deal void but he didn't. He just laughed.

"Not as long as you need me."

Abby watched his silent face and knew he didn't want to be there and felt bad about that. She remembered he was only 20, younger then her when she had gotten into the game. But he had never seemed young to her. Iaz still had the remains of her teenage years clutching to her, occasionally immature, mostly just youthful. A lot like King. But Ageon had the world-weary gaze and stance like he had seen too much and had to keep going.

Now, here, in front of the house he looked almost frightened and he was stuck in memories that Abby couldn't fathom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mackeroy had listened to the request quietly, his eyes sporadically going to Ageon's face. Ageon had kept his eyes on the ground, as if memorising the pattern of the floorboards.

Blade had asked gruffly, explaining briefly what it was for.

"Well I think that can be arranged… for the same deal as last time," Mackeroy said.

Ageon's eyes shot up. He knew there might be a risk of being asked for again but he had ignored it out of necessity.

"What was the last price?" Abby asked suspiciously, observing the way Ageon jumped.

"One night with the pretty blonde." Mackeroy did not smirk this time just stared intently at Ageon.

"You want us to give you a night with Iaz?" Blade demanded, making the same assumption that the Death Twins had originally made.

"Not exactly her," Mackeroy said.

"Me," Ageon quietly stated.

"You?" Abby couldn't keep the shock out of his voice.

'Yes me." For the first time he saw surprise flash across his companions faces. It was particular interesting on Blade's face.

"You agreed to this?" Abby asked.

"Last time yes." Ageon didn't want them to know any of this. Whether it was shame or because they would think less of him, he had wanted to keep it a secret.

"No!" Abby protested.

"You sound like Iaz a little," Ageon smiled weakly.

"No!" Abby repeated.

Blade was of a similar mind. "Let me make you a new deal. I don't kill you right here if you give us the money. Now that seems fair."

"You'd take my life?" Mackeroy blinked. He was unused to people denying him what he wanted.

"Yes," Abby responded, letting the coldness fill her. She would do it.

Iaz wouldn't have killed an innocent human being despite her threats. Not that Mackeroy was innocent, and if he had hurt him Iaz probably would have bleed him to death but she could never open with a threat.

Abby on the other hand looked like she would slice him open if he said the next thing wrong.

"I don't think so," Mackeroy began.

Blade sighed and pulled out his sword. He smiled very slowly so Mackeroy could see his fangs.

"You're one of them," Mackeroy gasped.

"Not exactly. But I'm willing to deal with you violently if needs be."

Mackeroy looked at Ageon and then at the knife at his throat. He quickly decided what he wanted more. Ageon's body or his own life. He chose his life and nodded, agreeing to give them the funds.

Ageon and Abby made eye contact as Blade settled the deal. Ageon smiled, thankful, and Abby returned that with a grin.

**AN: Yeah not much to say. Sorry that it has been so long since I updated.**

**Please review. Constructive criticism.**

**MD666**


	8. Invalid

**Disclaimer: **nope.

**INVALID**

"What is this shit?" King demanded.

"Captain Planet and don't call it shit, you uneducated swine," Iaz retorted. They had stopped fighting long enough to settle into a comfortable position on the lounge. Iaz had her legs thrown of the side and her back was resting against Kings shoulder. They had set aside their differences for the common goal of being comfortable.

Zoe had wandered in and was seated at their feet, completely enthralled by the television program in front of them.

"It looks like crap. It's all about saving the environment with a green guy in tights," King decided.

"Ok firstly, it's not crap and neither is the idea of saving the environment. And secondly he's bluish and tights are hot," Iaz said.

"Tights aren't hot on anybody," King argued.

"You are so wrong. Rocky Horror Picture Show," Iaz sighed.

"What's that?" Zoe piped up.

"It's too old for you," King answered without looking at the young girl.

"I was probably her age when I got introduced to it," Iaz protested.

King raised and eyebrow and Iaz shook her head, 'Nope sorry I'm lying."

The show finished.

"What's on now?" King asked.

"Probably Bold and the Beautiful or Passions."

"Now that is shit."

"For once I agree," Iaz nodded.

"So are you changing the channel or something?"

"No way! It's going to be the best laugh I had in a year or five." Iaz smiled.

Come on find something else to watch," King pleaded.

"No. You don't have to watch it."

King poked her in the side, trying to persuade her. She jumped and Zoe giggled.

Zoe liked Iaz and King. They were fun to be around, almost like bigger kids. Ageon was nice and Abby was like her mummy now but sometimes Zoe felt lonely. Blade was too cranky all the time to be her friend but King and Iaz acted like children half the time.

Iaz poked him back. She couldn't believe they were actually having one of these ridiculous hitting wars. He started tickling her. Which made her gasp and turn trying to escape.

"So you're ticklish then?" King said with a grin. "Zoe would you come and help me?"

Zoe abandoned the TV.

"Zoe don't," Iaz gasped.

"Come on Zoe I'll hole her down and you can tickle her feet," King sniggered.

"Not the feet, not the feet, not the feet." Iaz was kicking so King was basically sitting on her so she couldn't hit anybody. Zoe hesitantly tickled the older girls ribs. She was rewarded by a shriek and more begging to stop.

"I'm sick," Iaz cried in between short bursts of laughter.

"We have no mercy,' King decreed in a dramatic voice. Zoe, encouraged by Iaz's reactions, continued. Iaz kept wiggling, trying to avoid the girl's fingers but King was to heavy to budge and she was too weak to do anything really effective.

"I'll give you lollies if you back to reading Zoe," Iaz bribed the girl. Zoe looked from Iaz to King, who was shaking his head. Zoe shrugged and ran for the bookcase.

"Traitor," King called after her.

Iaz shrugged and tilted her head so she could death stare King who was still making ridiculous gestures after Zoe.

"You're sitting on me," Iaz observed.

"Well it is quiet comfortable," King joked and made a show of settling down. Iaz watched him. She was struggling to keep a straight face. When King and her weren't fighting it seemed like they might actually get along. That and she was beginning to notice how good-looking he was. The beard made him look older and more mature than he might have otherwise appeared.

King was thinking the same thing. Not about the beard because that would be stupid but that she was more attractive the less they fought. She was not the stunning hot thing that Abby was but he had slept with uglier girls. Not that he was going to hit on Iaz. That girl was one hundred percent off limits.

Except that laying underneath him in just her pj's, the same one's she had been wearing since she had almost died, he couldn't help feeling very attracted to her. Abby would have kicked him the groin if he had tried to tickle her but Iaz had been a fairly good sport about it.

Then she had a coughing fit and ruined the moment.

"I told you I was sick," she rasped as he got off her.

"I just didn't care," King replied. She slapped his shoulder but not hard.

"Bastard." She paused then said, 'I could have died."

King snorted, "You're so full of it."

"I wish you had gone to see Father Thomas with the others now," She mock pouted.

King opened his mouth to say something but then stopped confused. "They didn't go see father Thomas."

"What? Ageon told me that they wanted more information…" Iaz trailed off. "Where did they go?"

"Some rich dude's place. Mack something."

"Mackeroy?" Iaz asked quietly.

"That's the dude. Something about more money."

Iaz stood up suddenly and yelled wordlessly. She started walking towards the door.

She muttered all the way. "He promised he would never go back to him. We promised! Not after last time."

"Whoa there little lady. What happened last time?" King had bounded over to grasp her shoulders.

"Money for one night 'with the pretty blond.'" She spat the words out.

"You… spent the night with him?" King felt a rush of anger and a bit of jealousy flutter through his stomach.

"Not me. Ageon." There were hot tears in her eyes.

"Oh… oh fuck!" King murmured. He let go of her and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fuck," he repeated.

"Yeah. Fuck!" Iaz decided. She hung her head and resisted the tears. She hadn't been able to protect him last time. She had allowed him to spend that night with the disgusting businessman. And now he had gone back with out telling her. Did he think she was so weak that she could not handle the truth? Or that she wouldn't find out?

Deep down Iaz knew it was because she would stop it from happening. She would gouge his eyes out before she let Ageon go back into his clutches. And she was going to stop it.

She started striding towards the door. Already there was a tiredness tugging on her limbs, as this was the most active she had been in the longest time. King hurried after not sure what to do.

He was still reeling from this new information. He had once made a crack to Blade about dating older men but he now he was confronted with the real life situation. Except Ageon wasn't dating older men he was just getting used and treated like shit.

Iaz was trying to hide her tears but King could hear sniffing and could see her raise an agitated hand to furiously swipe them away. She put her hand on the door and paused. She was exhausted and she wasn't able to hold back the tears. They flowed quietly as she rested her head against the door.

King reacted instinctively. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she leaned back into him. Her head leant on his shoulder and he held her as she cried. He felt awkward holding her, he didn't know her well enough to see her most anguished moments but he would be damned if he watched another human being cry and not help them.

Abby had told him what happened when she had found Summerfield, dead and brutalised. She had sat on the floor and sobbed and Blade had just watching, repeating 'use it.' He was trying to make her stronger but Abby had confessed how much it had pissed her off.

Her best friend had been killed and all she wanted was to wallow in grief for a minute. Feel sorrow for Zoe who had just lost a mother, feel sorrow for herself. But Blade hadn't given her that. He kept demanding she be stronger, that she be colder. He kept saying it till finally she screamed in frustration, fury and hate. King was not Blade. He would have let Abby cry as long and as hard as she wanted. He felt guilty for not being there for her then.

So he was here for Iaz now and he let her cry. She was a woman but barely and she had suffered more than most. Her mother had been snatched away from her and so had her life and now she had to stand by helpless as her twin brother pimped himself out. To help us, King thought, to help the cause.

"I hate vamps," Iaz breathed as her body ceased to be racked by sobs.

"So do I," King agreed.

Iaz sighed. Kings body was warm at her back and she realised how nice it was to have human contact. Sometimes she missed her mother. Iaz liked feeling people there. It was not insecurity but some raw need. Ageon was not a touchy person and he never reached out for her. He couldn't offer her a physical family support.

Kings arms kept her standing and Iaz was relaxed in a relative strangers arms. She realised how touch starved she had been. She hadn't even taken lovers since two years ago. They only contact she had was when she killed people.

"Sometimes I walk along the streets at peak hour," She began quietly. "Just so I can feel them as they brush against me. Feel their warmth and their life. Ageon was always alone and he likes it that way. But I'm lonely."

It felt better confessing this. "You had all those people, who were your family and Blades sort of like Ageon. But I'm not. I'm not a warrior. I'm angry. I'm angry and I'm alone and I hate it."

King tightened his arms around Iaz, slipping them down to her waist so he could tuck her head under his chin comfortably.

"I wanted to protect him, just that once, like he had always done for me. But when it truly mattered I couldn't do it. I should have found another way or maybe I should have killed him after but I couldn't."

King felt tears fall onto his arm and did what she needed. Held onto her and let her clutch his arms like he was the only solid thing in the world. The Death Twins weren't alone now. They had the Night Stalkers and Blade.

**MD666**


	9. Issues

**Disclaimer**: Nothing. Not a thing. Except a donkey.

**ISSUES**

King was still hugging Iaz as the other three walked in. King had thought she had calmed down but she was wrong judging by the way she flew at her brother when he walked in.

"You fucking ass," She screamed. Then she tackled him.

It would have been worse if she had been at her full strength. At the moment all she managed was to force him back a few steps, forcing him to catch her so she wouldn't slip to the ground.

Iaz started to hit him. She was gasping and they were weak blows but Ageon was holding her up so he couldn't block them.

"You promised!" She cried. "You promised." She groaned as her fists became too heavy to lift. Iaz became almost a dead weight. Ageon was unprepared for the change and he slipped underneath her. Iaz landed heavily on his chest and seemingly invigorated she started hitting him again. When that stopped walking she started digging her nails into his arms.

King realised this was achieving nothing and moved forward to scoop the girl of her twin. Abby stepped closer and helped Ageon stand. Blade and Zoe, who had been drawn by the noise, watched the pair warily.

King held Iaz back with one tight arm around her waist but she was tired and could only manage to whisper 'you promised' over and over.

Ageon's face had open dismay on it.

"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?" Iaz demanded.

"I hoped you wouldn't," Ageon said softly.

"So what is it now? Four nights with you?" Iaz's sarcasm was sharp and hurtful.

"Nothing. No time," Ageon countered. He looked at Abby gratefully. He did not want to have this discussion with Iaz. She was literally only a few minutes younger but Ageon always saw her as years younger. Abby went to squeeze his arm encouragingly but stopped.

"He gave us the money and I don't have to have to give him anything." The relief Ageon felt was obvious.

For a moment a look of happiness flashed across Iaz's face. "How?"

"They threatened to kill him." Ageon did not have to say who they were. It was obvious. Iaz had once threatened to kill Mackeroy but he had seen straight through her empty warning and laugh. Abby had done what she couldn't. It made Iaz feel incompetent but she was thankful. She would rather feel pathetic and inadequate than have Ageon suffer again.

Iaz inclined her head. "Thank you." She pulled gently out of Kings arm and disappeared into the house.

"You told her?" Ageon directed the question to King.

King held up his palms defensively. "Hey man I didn't know she was not supposed to know."

Ageon nodded. "I know. I was just wondering." He pushed past them and went to sit as his computer.

Abby looked at King, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. She saw Zoe standing there and forced a feeble smile.

"Let's find you something to eat," She offered, holding her hand out to Zoe. King drifted off after the two women, leaving Blade alone.

Blade started cleaning his sword. It wasn't dirty but it was his security. He had seen a lot of foul things done by the vamps but he hardly ever thought that people on his side were bad. He knew Whistler had his affairs and he wasn't naïve but he thought the vamps were evil, most of them any way, and they were good.

But seeing that motherfucker Mackeroy and Ageon's haunted eyes when he looked at the house he had changed his mind. Just because they hated the vampires didn't make them good people. Blade suspected that Iaz was more traumatised from the whole experience than Ageon.

Blade supposed Ageon could just be really good at hiding his emotions but he didn't think anybody was that great a liar. And it was especially hard to hide it from a perceptive man like Blade. Blade couldn't see the damage until Ageon looked at the house. Not for the first time he suspected Ageon was the stronger of the twins. In a fight Blade reckoned Ageon could see someone die and keep going. Iaz would go to hell, and either stop fighting or lose herself in a furious careless rage.

Blade didn't do emotional counselling. He was shit at it any way but he couldn't deal with damaged people. Annoying people yes, King was proof enough, but damaged people were a liability. But this was a desperate fight and the Death Twins, despite their issues, were good vampire hunters.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

King was throwing a knife around in the training room. His mind wasn't really on the task. He was thinking about the events of the day.

He had been an only child and his mother had died when he was a kid. It had just been him and his dad for the longest time. His Dad had been some big time bank manager, raking in a lot of money and expecting King to follow in his footsteps.

But King had been more interested in partying. Drinking, drugs and dangerous women. His dad had always despaired at King's life style, always hoping that he would change his mind. In fact he stayed that way even when King became and adult. He never yelled at King but he managed a certain disappointed gaze that always made King feel uncomfortable around him.

King had wished he had listened to his Dad now. He probably wouldn't have ended up as Danika's toy. But not only that but his Dad wouldn't have paid the ultimate price for King's mistakes.

Kings vamp master had been into kinky games, when she was fucking her brother, and thought it was fun to lock King in a room for weeks, depriving him of blood until he was half insane. Then he would be allowed a victim and they would have hard violent sex.

When King burst out one time he was confronted with his dad's face. He didn't even pause before he wrapped his mouth around his father's neck. He drained him dry like a faceless stranger and as he fell to the ground King didn't even look at him. He stepped over him into her arms.

It wasn't until afterwards that he had felt a moment of remorse for his father but not much. Vampires don't really experience guilt. He had him buried though, with a tombstone. It wasn't till after he was cured that he mourned him. And the most horrible part of the horrible experience was that his loss hardly affected King.

It fuelled his hate for the vampires and he felt a deep sadness but it didn't change him as a person. He could rationalise it as his father's small involvement in his life but King knew that he himself was the absent one in their relationship. That was shit.

He stood and threw the knife so it stuck firmly in the target board.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Iaz was sitting alone on the bed when Ageon walked in.

He sat across from her.

"It needed to be done. You know that."

"I know that. But you didn't tell me," Iaz replied. Her voice was soft with hurt and there was no hot anger.

"Because I knew what it would do to you. I thought there was a chance I would have to pay the same price and it would hurt both of us," Ageon tried to make her understand.

"I wouldn't have let it happen," Iaz said.

'Exactly. We need more money and this was the only way to get," Ageon answered.

Iaz put her head in her hands. Ageon was so logical that sometimes she felt sick.

"She saved you. Her and Blade did what I couldn't." Iaz finally voiced what had been bothering her.

"You couldn't kill him just for that. You used to have trouble killing familiars," Ageon pointed out.

Iaz smiled remembering that first occasion. Not because it brought back happy memories but how she had fumbled and strived to do it.

"I wish I could look after you," Iaz breathed.

"I'm the older brother. That's my job."

"A few minutes does not make you 'older.'" Iaz protested knowing it was a lie.

"Liar." Ageon called her on it.

"Don't make me kick your ass," Iaz retorted. She was only just holding her self upright so Ageon knew she was joking.

"Whatever," Ageon dismissed it with a grin.

"Abby is really good at this isn't she," Iaz stated.

"Yeah she is."

"And Blade," Iaz continued, she had laid down on her bed.

"And King?" Ageon teased.

"He's ok," Iaz said with a soft smirk. "I can kick his ass though."

"You can beat up most people, sis."

"I'm tired," Iaz confessed.

"I know. Go to sleep," Ageon said.

She sleepily nodded her head. Just before she closed her eyes she murmured, "I'm glad you are ok."

Ageon reached out and took her hand. He squeezed it briefly. "Me too."

**AN: Please review. Constructive criticisms always welcome.**

**MD666**


	10. Plan

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I will be the first to brag if I ever did own anything.

**PLAN**

Ageon walked into the kitchen where Abby and Zoe were sitting. Zoe was eating happily; she had quite forgotten the violent exchange. She was used to people yelling on the boat. King was always annoying Abby and she was usually telling him off.

Abby could not quite forget the exchange so easily. Iaz's rage and the twin's pain sat uneasily with her. She was similar to Blade as they both had problems dealing with emotional crap. But if she could help Ageon she would.

"Zoe, honey, can you go find King and make sure he's not doing any damage," Abby asked.

Zoe nodded, a mouthful of food, and went in search of the man.

Abby turned her attention to Ageon who was focusing intently on the fridge, pretending that he was trying to decide what to eat.

Abby cleared her throat to get his awareness. He turned to her and Abby realised she had no idea how to broach the topic.

"I'm sorry," She finally managed. It seemed pitiful and weak. All words seemed to lack meaning in their world but it was all they had.

"Thanks," Ageon returned, knowing the effort it had cost her to speak. He normally found Abby's company very welcome; they conversed easily, which was unusual for Ageon. He normally let Iaz do the talking because god knew she could talk lots. Now words hung awkwardly in the air.

"That was fucked," Abby finally said. It startled Ageon who had expected silence.

He actually smiled. "Yeah it was fucked." He relished the sound of the word. There was no swear word quite like fuck. The sound was forceful and the meaning was always perfect. It summed up more emotion than any poetic sentence of sympathy could.

"Fucking bastard," Abby prompted. Her eyes were bright as they found a common word of expression.

"Fucking vampires," Ageon added. This was a good way to vent. He had never ranted much, Iaz again was the resident ranter.

"Fucking salami," Abby stated.

Ageon gave her a curious look. "What has salami got to do with anything?'

"I just hate it!"

"Fucking tuna!"

"You hate tuna? I love it," Abby gasped.

"I fucking hate fucking tuna. I don't think we can be friends."

"Fucking coat hangers," Abby threw out.

"Fucking socks that fall down."

"Mice!" Abby said.

"Yes!" Ageon clicked his fingers. "Fuck mice!" They started laughing hysterically at the absurdity of their conversation and the excessive use of the word 'fuck.'

There was a cough at the doorway. Blade stood there, eyeing them peculiarly. He had obviously just cleaned his sword.

"What's funny?"

"Fucking mice," Ageon offered, trying to keep a straight face. Abby couldn't manage it. She was laughing harder and harder. Blade looked at her. He had only known her for a short time but he knew that she was nothing like her father. Or so he thought. Whistler had a certain mischievousness about him as he had flown through life helping Blade. He had only seen stoic seriousness in Abby's eyes until now.

He walked away shaking his head. Clearly he was not meant to understand what was happening.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Fuck!" King cried as his move went wrong. He had been practicing slow movements with his sword.

"That's a swear word." Zoe had entered the room unseen by him.

"I'm sorry. I know it is. Don't use it ever… I was just angry."

"Everyone seems angry today," Zoe observed with intelligence in her eyes that made her seem older than she was.

"Yeah. Can't argue with that," King agreed.

"Why?"

King stared at the little girl trying to decide how to explain things to her without confusing her or explaining things that she was definitely not ready to be exposed to.

How did he explain that Ageon had pimped himself out for their cause and had obviously been willing to do it again. That kind of dedication should not be expected from anyone. Iaz hadn't been willing. Abby and Blade would never have considered it. King sure as hell wouldn't have done it after Danica had used him. Ageon, the one King had thought was the weakest link, was proving to be the one willing to make the ultimate sacrifices.

"Ageon didn't tell Iaz something and it hurt her feelings. And I'm angry because I cannot get this move right," King finally told the girl.

"You're not holding it right," Iaz's voice cut in.

"I thought you were asleep," King managed, a little startled.

"I was tired but it wasn't that easy to actually get to sleep."

King understood what she meant. "Because of nightmares?" Zoe asked.

"Because of nightmares," Iaz conceded with a smile at the girl.

"I used to have nightmares. My mother would sing to me. Then King did. He sang really bad so I stopped having nightmares."

King looked embarrassed. Iaz raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say about my grip?" he tried to change the subject.

"It looks a little off, at least from where I'm standing. You may not be able to get as much flexibility with your wrist holding it like that."

King shifted his hands slightly. "Like this?"

Iaz shook her head. "More like this. " She moved his hands till they were in the right spot. She smiled at him. King became all too aware of her hands on his, smaller and warm.

Iaz seemed to notice at the same time. "That should do it." She pulled away. King tried to focus on the sword and technique. It was a little difficult but he did it.

"Perfect," Iaz grinned.

"Why aren't we fighting yet?" King demanded.

Iaz seemed a little taken back by the question but smirked. "I'm regrouping. Besides that sword swing was truly pathetic. I felt sorry for the sword be treated thus?"

"Thus? What kinda pretentious ass says 'thus?'" King mocked.

"You wish you had my ass," Iaz replied flippantly.

"Ah so many meanings to be taken from that sentence." King grinned.

"Come on. We're meeting in the tech room for another plan discussion."

"I feel like I've stepped onto a spaceship every time I go into that room." Also awkward since he now knew how they had paid for it all.

"Well feel free to phone home and leave at anytime. Come on Zoe let's leave before his idiocy become contagious." Iaz held her hand out to the girl, who took it with a giggle.

King sighed and followed her. The girl drove him clear up the wall with her attitude and mood swings. At least Danica had been predictable in a psychotic way and Abby was the most stable person he knew.

The other three were already waiting for them.

"Ok we need step two," Blade said immediately.

"Well you've got their attention by taking out the familiars. You just need to present yourself to the actually vampires now." Iaz spoke as she lowered herself into a seat. Aeon avoided her gaze from his seat in front of the computer. They had reconciled but he still felt guilty for leaving her out of his plan. Her obvious sickness made it worse.

"Any ideas on how to do this?" Blade prompted.

"Hit every vampire club in the district," Abby suggested.

"Showy, lots of arsenal as well," King added.

"This isn't a democracy so you don't have to sell your theories but you will need allies. Powerful ones," Ageon said. He began tapping on his computer.

"What are you doing?" Iaz queried.

"Emailing everyone we know. I want names of exiled or shunned vamps who might support a radical change in the system."

"But if they are exiled what support will they have to offer?" Iaz demanded looking at Blade.

King answered however, "When vamps are exiled it is usually because they are too strong or too controversial. Kinda what we need right now."

"Ok so we have a plan!" Abby said quietly.

"Let's hope to hell it works!" King muttered.

**AN: well nothing to add! Please review. Constructive criticism.**

**MD666**


End file.
